The present invention generally relates to platforms for bridging the cut away portion in a V-berth type bed in a boat, yacht, or the like, and more particularly to a motorized platform for bridging the cut away portion in a V-berth.
To maximize space, in the bow of boats or yachts a portion of the berth is cut away to form what is commonly known in the field as a V-berth. The cut away portion of the berth facilitates getting into the berth, as well as providing additional space for the sailor to carry on personal functions such as grooming and dressing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention concerns the provisions of a motorized platform that moves from a lower, seating position to an upper, bridging, sleeping position occupying the gap or cut-away portion of the V-berth. When the platform is in its lower position, it is a functional and useful chair or stool (V-berths are normally disposed above standard chair height to take advantage of greater hull width). The present invention enables the sailor easy access to storage compartment underneath the V-berth while the motorized platform is in its lower position. Further, the present invention eliminates need for storage of the platform and the manual positioning and removing of same into and out of the cut-away portion of the V-berth. The invention permits the platform to be changed from its lower, chair position to its upper horizontal platform position by the touch of a switch.
From the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.